<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Nights And Songbirds by ragewerthers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249288">Movie Nights And Songbirds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers'>ragewerthers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Movie Nights, OT3, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All they had wanted was a nice, quiet movie night, but Mafuyu decided he had other plans.  Sadly, their songbird is about to learn the consequences of his sassy actions!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka/Yoshida Yuuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Nights And Songbirds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!!!  I'm excited to finally share this prompt with the world!</p>
<p>It came from an anon on Tumblr asking:</p>
<p>'ot3 mafuyu, uenoyama, and Yuki are having a movie night and mafuyu makes a few too many smarta*s comments (like he does to Hiiragi lol) so Yuki and uenoyama team up and tickle the hell out of him. Thus missing some of the movie... 👏🏼👍🏼👏🏼'</p>
<p>And it was just so gosh darn cute!!!  I never thought of these three together, but I love it so much and I hope I did the prompt justice!</p>
<p>You can also find me on tumblr at: ragewerthers.tumblr</p>
<p>Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Can you please pass the popcorn, Uenoyama-kun?” Mafuyu asked sweetly, the little smile on his face making the darker haired musician blush a bit as he passed over the bowl of snacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!  Why do you always ask him so nicely and then you just steal it from me?” Yuki asked as he came into the living room, taking a seat on Mafuyu’s other side and setting down their drinks on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mafuyu couldn’t help a little smile tugging at his lips as he took a piece of popcorn and popped it into his mouth.  “Because he blushes really sweetly when I do,” he said honestly, only making Ritsuka’s blush deepen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I don’t!” Uenoyama argued, making Yuki snort as he reached over and gave one of his pink cheeks a soft little pat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh heartstring, you really do,” he murmured softly and now Ritsuka was positive that he was just scarlet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?  It’s adorable,” Mafuyu murmured softly as he passed the popcorn to Yuki.  Meanwhile Rituska wondered if there was any way for him to just bury himself in the couch cushions for the rest of forever to hide his embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you broke him, songbird,” Yuki teased, leaning forward to grab the remote.  His arm wrapped around Mafuyu’s shoulders, as he let his hand rest against Uenoyama’s shoulder.  He gave it a gentle squeeze, trying to calm their blushing darling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsuka glanced over and caught Yuki’s soft smile and even though he knew he looked like a tomato he couldn’t help returning the warmth from it.  “I-It’s okay.  Besides… it was both of you who did this to me,” he teased back, giving a little squeak as Yuki lightly tugged on his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mafuyu couldn’t help giggling at that and shook his head as Yuki finally stopped his teasing and clicked the remote to finally start their movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before they all finally started to settle down into the film, Mafuyu snuggling more comfortably between Yuki and Ritsuka.  He always enjoyed being cuddled between the two, turning a little so that his back rested against Yuki’s side and letting his legs rest over Ritsuka’s lap.  Yuki kept his arm around Mafuyu, but kept his hand gently resting on Uenoyama’s shoulder, thumb lightly soothing over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uenoyama melted at the soft touch, his own hands soothing over Mafuyu’s ankles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had become a habit for the three of them to settle in on the weekends to enjoy a little movie marathon.  Yuki always picked scary films because he loved getting to cuddle his partners closer.  Ritsuka was a fan of mysteries and tried to puzzle out who the murderer or the con artist was.  Mafuyu enjoyed the softer films and was always a sucker for romances.  Tonight was Ritsuka’s night so they were watching the newest mystery spy film and honestly he was so excited to just relax and watch this movie with his two boyfriends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However… something else always occurred during these nights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mafuyu was more than content to stay quiet while his own movie choices played.  But when it was Yuki or Uenoyama’s night…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do these movies always have to be so dark?  It’s like the camera has sunglasses on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mafuyu… had a horrible habit of talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is the bad guy always bald?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think she knows that she is going to be murdered soon?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>know it so she has to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are all these weapons coming from?!  He doesn’t even have that many pockets!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were only fifteen minutes into the movie and already Uenoyama could feel his normal patience starting to wane.  Judging by the twitching of Yuki’s hand on his shoulder, the songwriter's own patience was being tested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mafuyu,” Yuki whispered gently, his smile a little strained.  “My sweet songbird… please… please just enjoy the movie?  Maybe if you watch for a moment your questions will be answered?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing up at Yuki, Mafuyu put on a little pout before turning his gaze back to the action happening on screen.  Apparently getting the gentle reprimand was the last thing he had wanted to hear.  However, it did seem to work and Uenoyama settled back into watching his movie in peace… for about another five minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way he would be able to jump off a building like that and make it to the other one.  This movie is unbelievable and ridihihi-ah!  Yuki stahahap!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uenoyama only had a second to think before Mafuyu’s legs kicked out in his lap, his arms instinctively going to wrap around Mafuyu’s shins to protect his stomach and tender bits from a stray kick.  <br/><br/></span>
  <span>Glancing over to see what was happening, he felt his cheeks flush up once more as he watched Yuki unleashing a devastating tickle attack on Mafuyu’s sides.  He knew from experience that there was nothing worse than being on the receiving end of a tickle attack from a musician who played a stringed instrument.  Every tickle was precise and lethal and made to draw out the most ridiculous laughter from you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Currently, Mafuyu was getting a reminder of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I warned you didn’t I?  All you had to do was watch the film that Uenoyama-kun picked and this could’ve been avoided,” Yuki teased, his fingers latching onto Mafuyu’s lower ribs, wriggling deeply against the sensitive bones and making Mafuyu arch and curl reflexively to try and get away from the horribly ticklish sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-But ihihihit doesn’t mahahahake sehehense!” Mafuyu tried to argue through his manic giggling, his arms tucked close to his sides as he tried to squirm his way free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean that you have to nitpick the whole thing!  And look!  Now we’re missing more of the movie and disturbing poor Ritsuka’s movie night!” Yuki continued to tease, flashing the guitarist a bright and teasing smile.  “How rude of him, right?  Perhaps Uenoyama-kun would care to join me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-Nohohoho!  You’re b-bahahahad enough!” Mafuyu tried to argue through his ridiculous giggling, attempting to roll away onto the floor, but Yuki was too quick.  Instantly he wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriends torso, hugging him close, looking back to Uenoyama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s only fair since this is his movie that you so rudely interrupted with your sassy comments,” Yuki growled playfully, giving a little wink to Ritsuka which instantly made the poor guitar prodigy flush to his ears.  “Go on, heartstring.  You know you want to,” Yuki chuckled as Mafuyu caught his breath and narrowed his eyes at Ritsuka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uenoyama wouldn’t do that to me!  He may have an awful, awful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful</span>
  </em>
  <span> taste in movies, but he wo-AHAHAGAHAHAD!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mafuyu’s words were instantly cut off as his unrestrained laughter echoed through the apartment.  Ritsuka’s arm was still latched around his partners shins, but his free hand was busy teasing Mafuyu’s feet, lightly tracing over his soles and finding this to be a rather effective weak spot against his darling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful taste in movies</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!?!  These are amazing!  And you’re just being a butt!” Uenoyama countered, trying to scowl at his laughing sweetheart, but even he wasn’t immune to the adorable sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mafuyu was shaking his head and trying to get away, his laughter rising all the more as Yuki once again joined in on the torment.  The feeling of Uenoyama’s fingers teasing against his feet and Yuki’s fingers once more attacking his ribs was driving him crazy!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sahahaharry!  I’m sorryehehehehahaha!” Mafuyu cried out as Yuki shook his head with a light smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.  It doesn’t sound like you really mean it.  What do you think, Ritsuka?” he asked lightly as the dark-haired guitarist glanced up and the two shared a playfully evil smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.  I don’t think he’s really truly sorry yet.  But he will be!” Uenoyama teased before hanging onto Mafuyu’s shins a little tighter with one hand as the other reached up to attack a spot he knew and loved so well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!  No, Uenoyama-kun not my tum-MEHEHEHEHAHAHAGAHAHAD!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Ritsuka’s fingers snuck under his shirt, Mafuyu knew he was a goner!  His stomach had always been one of his weakest spots and now to have it under attack along with Yuki’s continued teases against his ribs… he was going to go crazy with laughter!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are those smart comments now, songbird?” Yuki teased against his ear, blowing a few soft raspberries against the side of his flushed neck as he let his fingers vibrate in between his ribs where he still hugged him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not such a big talker now are you?” Uenoyama teased, his fingers spidering all over his poor partner's tummy and focusing on those extra sensitive spots that drew out the adorable snorts and squeaks he loved so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mafuyu realized that with these two tickle monsters… he wasn’t getting away this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’M SAHAHAHARRY!  I’LL BEHEHEHAHAHAVE!  PLEHEHEHEHEASE!” he cackled, his head tossed back on Yuki’s shoulder as he let out the most ridiculously hysterical laughter he knew he’d ever produced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently it was also too much for Yuki and Ritsuka as their tickle attack slowly started to calm down as their own laughter took over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh m-my gahahad!  Did you hear that?!” Ritsuka giggled, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth as he giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuki was no better, hiding his face against Mafuyu’s shoulder and chuckling softly, his own fingers stopping their torment.  “Oh, songbird.  You are far too adorable, you know that?” he cooed, eyes sparkling as he pressed a few soft kisses against his partners flushed cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Residual giggles were still bubbling up from the young singer, but the smile on Mafuyu’s face showed that this had been just as fun for him as it had for the others.  “You… you two ahahare… terrible!” he giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you love us anyway,” Yuki pressed gently, a warm smile on his face as he kissed Mafuyu’s red cheek one more time, making it flush for a whole other reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I do,” Mafuyu murmured softly, turning to look at Yuki before glancing down at Ritsuka with that same soft smile.  “I love you both and I’m… sorry for talking so much through your movie night, Uenoyama-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gentle expressions he was getting from both of his boyfriends was already making Ritsuka turn all sorts of shades of red, but even he couldn’t stop the warm smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I think you more than made up for it with your laughter,” he teased lightly, giving his shin a soft pat as Mafuyu giggled before yawning against his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Yuki cooed, hugging Mafuyu a little closer.  “Did we wear out the songbird?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we might’ve,” Ritsuka murmured softly, his hands moving once more so that they could just soothe against Mafuyu’s legs, watching as the singers eyes slowly started to close.  Glancing up at the tv he could see that the movie was well over halfway done now, but he found he didn’t really mind.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He would gladly allow any of his movie nights to end up this way.  It wasn’t about the movie they watched or the plot of the film.  The best part of these nights was simply being with those he loved and getting to share in silly, fun and sweet moments with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So really, it had been the perfect movie night all the way around.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>